Chained Love
by Arena The Inferno
Summary: Seto/OC. Seto Kaiba has been dating an easily miffed, hot-as-hell fire goddess. Having 'left' her home on Olympus, she's learning about life on Earth. But what happens when Seto and his flaming love get into a small row? sorry for the heinous summary


Wee Woo!!! Wee Woo!!! (-- My attempt at sounding like a siren). Warning! This is not a drill. An AEC plot bunny has escaped and is wreaking havoc in the world of anime. We warn people not to approach it if spotted. It is the main suspect for the creation of this fic and is considered armed and dangerous. LOCK YOUR DOORS!!! SET YOUR ALARMS!!! THE PLOT BUNNIES ARE COMING!!! THE PLOT BUNNIES ARE COMING!!!

(Arena is pronounced uh-reen-ah. Like the stadium. And Andraus is pronounced an-dray-us. It's the same as Andreas but I wanted to make it unique so I spelled it differently.)

Chained Love…ACTION!!!

"Who was that?" Seto asked arena as she walked in the door. He was referring to the guy she walked home with.

"Oh, that's just Wes. He came with me cause he didn't want me walking home alone." She answered innocently. "Yeah? And what's this?" he said picking up the chain that was dangling at her side.

"Its nothing." she answered.

"Did he give it to you?"

"Yeah. So what? Wes said he didn't want it anymore and that I could have it. What's the problem?" "What's the problem?!" Seto repeated in exasperation. "The problem is that my girlfriend is walking home with another guy and wearing a chain that he gave her. That's the problem." He turned and started to walk away but Arena grabbed his hand.

"Would you just chill? He's only a friend."

"Whatever." Seto answered curtly, pulling away from her.

"Fine! If you're gunna be that way, I'm leaving!"

Seto turned around to stop her but she had already walked outside and the door was slamming in her face.

Arena walked all the way home… alone. She lived a good 25 minutes away from Seto and that was when she drove. Walking was double the time. She got home around 5pm (school let out at 2:45).

"Where the hell were you?" Andraus asked when his sister walked through the door.

"Well, I had an after school detention, walked to Seto's with Wes, Seto freaked, I left, and walked here." She answered sitting next to her brother on the couch and watched TV with him.

"Why did Seto freak?" Andraus asked.

"Cause I walked home with Wes and cause of this." She said showing him the chain. "Wes gave you his chain?"

"I really don't see what the problem is. I mean its only metal."

Andraus didn't answer. He had started watching TV again. Arena joined him.

"Why is it so hot in here?!" Arena suddenly asked frustrated.

"It's not, your just mad." Andraus answered, eyes never leaving the screen.

"Well let me wear your beater."

"Fine." He took off the black beater he was wearing and gave it to his sister who took off her own shirt and put on the one he gave her right there on the couch. Talk about being bold. Suddenly, and completely out of nowhere, Katara popped up from behind the couch scaring the hell out of Arena, who had absolutely no clue Kat was even in her apartment.

"Where's the food?" Kat asked drowsily.

"Where, in the name of Gondor, did you come from?!"

"Uh… dimwit… obviously from behind the couch. I mean damn. You even saw me. How stupid can one person get? Geeze. You're worse than me Arena."

"No. I mean when did you get here?"

"Oh. I don't know." Katara said getting up and disappearing into the fridge.

"Yeah, when do you ever?" Arena said turning back to the TV.

"Never, so… what's up with you and the egotist?" Katara asked sitting on the floor in front of the couch.

"Seto freaked cause he saw me with another guy."

"Define 'with'." Kat said.

"He walked me home. That's it, I swear." Arena said raising her hand in a pledge.

"Who was it?"

"Do you know the guy with the black hair and blue streaks in our lunch?"

"Yeah. It's Wes right?"

"Yeah. That's him. Arena said. "He's in my math class."

"Isn't that your last class?" Andraus joined in.

"Yeah and after class my dumb ass teacher gave me a stupid detention because I came to class late. He gave me a marathon lecture and I missed the bus." Arena started to explain. "Wes stayed after for something else and we took the late bus together but the stupid driver wouldn't come to this side of town and made me get off at Wes's stop. He didn't want me walking home alone cause there are some bad parts of town between here and there. So he offered to walk me. Bit I told him I would walk to Seto's cause it was closer to where we were. But he still didn't wan me going alone. And, anyway, he lives 3 blocks from Seto's place. On the way we started to talk and he told me about his ex-girlfriend and how he bought his chain to show his love for her. But they broke up last week. He didn't want it anymore so he gave it to me." Arena said showing them the shimmering metal draped over her hip.

"And you took it?" Kat asked.

"Yeah." Arena answered.

"Why?" Andraus asked.

"Cause I'm too cheap to buy my own!" Arena answered frustrated.

"Oh, Arena." Kat said shaking her head.

"What? What did I do?" Arena's confusion was tangible.

"You never accept something from another guy."

"Huh?"

"For the love of god… rule #182, section 2B, ordinance 295 of the boyfriend handbook. It clearly states that no gift of any kind may be accepted by anyone other than current boyfriend, lover, or friend with benefits." Kat explained.

"I can't believe your making a big deal over something so trivial. It's only a bloody chain. Its not like I promised to marry him or anything. Grow up and get over it!" Arena exclaimed. And with that, the fuming girl stomped to her room and slammed the door behind her.

AN: Ok people. This is the part where you come in and tell me the following: 1) If I should continue, 2) If you like it, and 3) What I can do to make it better. Thank you from the bottom of my non-existent heart. Oh! Hey! I forgot to mention I need a beta!!!! lol. If you're interested, just e-mail me at [arena_]. (just the stuff inside the brackets.) Kisses to everyone!!! MUAH!!!!!3 MUAH!!!!!3 MUAH!!!!!3


End file.
